


The Flames Light the Cigarette

by the_biggest_nerd



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_biggest_nerd/pseuds/the_biggest_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short, established Jean/Roy oneshots.</p><p>1. Cuddles and Complaints<br/>2. Suave Soup</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles and Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> I recently fell back into the FMA fandom, and quickly decided it definitely needed to be gayer. Then I received an epiphany and thus; this was born.
> 
> I also wrote this to get a better feel of the characters, so I apologize for anyone acting out of place.

"I missed you babe."

Face buried in a head of charcoal black hair, Jean hummed appreciatively as he snaked his arms around his boyfriend's waist, mattress groaning as the blonde shifted and changed positions. "How was your trip?"

"Fuckin' terrible." Roy yawned as he turned over, gladly returning the other man's hug. "Japan was cold as fuck, and the heater at my great grandmother's house broke. I had to wrap like fifteen blankets around myself so I wouldn't die of frostbite."

Jean snickered, fingers gently running through the newly washed hair of his lover. The comforting smell of lavender and blueberries wafted through his nostrils, making the blonde grin at the feeling of familiarity he missed so dearly.

"I love you," he murmured softly.

There was a light pause between the pair before a deep scarlet flush colored Roy's features, making the smaller man sputter out embarrassed words of denial as Jean laughed, perfectly content with the natural sense of domesticity that had fallen between the pair.

He and Roy were happy, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Suave Soup

"Honestly, _fuck_ colds."

Whining to himself as he wormed his way further into the thick covers, Roy let out an irritated snort as his boyfriend observed his woes with a grin of amusement.

"You seem pissed." Jean observed teasingly.

The sick man shot him a barely visible glare, face almost completely hidden by the mass of blankets on top of him.

"Pissed is an understatement, _Havoc_. _"_

Pouting at the usage of his last name, the blonde placed a hand on his boyfriend's heated forehead. A moment passed before he frowned, retracting his hand as he stood up from his seat beside their king-sized mattress.

"I'm gonna check to see if the soup's ready. Yell if you need anything."

Just as he turned to leave, a loud noise that resembled a dying horse more than a human yell erupted from behind him.

The blonde whipped around, meeting the eyes of a very expectant Roy. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I need something."

"What?"

Roy winked and gave him the double guns.

"You."

He then proceeded to go into a massive hacking fit as Jean swerved around and walked out the room, a dark blush evident on his cheeks as he muttered a string of flustered curses all the way to the kitchen.


End file.
